The Dong Bang Effect
by theblackcat1236
Summary: Yi-Jung has some competition for Ga-Eul's heart, from a certain God Rising for the East ;D


**Dong Bang Effect**

**A/N: This is the result of being utterly obsessed with Jae-Joong (and, consequently, Dong Bang Shin Ki) and have wayyy too much time on your hands. I should probably be updating **_**Jun-Pyo's Turn**_**, but whatever. It's not like it's going to run away any time soon. **

**~~**

My POV:

"WOO-BIN!" Yi-Jung exclaimed, storming into his best friend's library. His usually crisp suit was slightly wrinkled, and the tie was crooked by a few degrees. He had obviously been throwing one of his tantrums.

"What is so important that **the** So Yi-Jung decides to grace his own best friend with his presence for the first time in an entire week?" Woo-Bin asked, grinning coyly.

"What? Have you not heard?" Yi-Jung continued exclaiming, not realizing how vague his explanation was.

"No, and if this continues it doesn't seem as if I'm going to." Woo-Bin smirked, wondering what could've happened that could upset Yi-Jung so much.

"Look! I told you to control your girlfriend better! Jae-Kyung is a **horrible** influence on Ga-Eul! Look what I found on her bedroom wall!" He a poster on Woo-Bin's desk and collapsed on the nearest chair, exasperated.

Woo-Bin glanced at the poster, and closely examined it for the next five minutes feeling as if he was missing something. On it was either U-Know or Mickey, from Dong Bang Shin Ki. His girlfriend had recently been given an autographed copy of their latest album, "Mirotic," and had immediately become a fan. They were posed as they were on the cover of the album, in midair with little beads of water surrounding their "delicious" ( Jae-Kyung was a horrible influence) bodies.

"Um, Yi-Jung, are you shielding Ga-Eul from the dangers of water or something? Or did you grab the wrong poster? Honestly, the way you walked in here I thought you caught her watching lesbian porn or something."

"Woo-Bin, I know you can occasionally be slow, but this is too much. She had a poster of **another man** hung up on her wall! I never thought she'd be the one to cheat!" Woo-Bin had nothing to say to that. Sometimes he wondered if his best friend was human, or some Martian in disguise.

"Dude, this is a celebrity, she is a fan-girl. I don't see the big deal here."

"Celebrity… So he isn't her boyfriend?" questioned Yi-Jung, obviously not understanding the situation. He obviously needed to get out of whatever rock he lived under.

"No. He is famous. He sings. She likes his singing. Or pretends to as an excuse to stare at him. They are **not **dating. I doubt he even knows she exists. Now can you leave? I have a meeting in a few minutes, and I haven't even added dramatic music to my power point yet!" Woo-Bin whined, and ushered Yi-Jung out of the building.

Yi-Jung sighed, a new problem in his hands. He had conveniently "forgot" the poster, and was now stuck with the problem of explaining to his girlfriend how he managed to get into her apartment and why he needed a poster of a male idol. He smirked, an idea had suddenly popped in his mind. Ga-Eul's heart would soon contain him, and only him.

Ga-Eul's POV

"Yobseyo?" I asked.

"Ga-Eul, this is Yi-Jung. I'm on the way to your house for dinner. I bought the food, so don't worry about cooking. I'll be there in ten." He stated, and then hung up. She sighed, he was always so blunt. She put the Mirotic Concert DVD she had been watching on pause, and then went to change into something acceptable.

"Ga-Eul? Where are you? And why do you leave your door unlocked?" She heard ask, exactly ten minutes later. She came out of her room, she had just finished brushing her hair.

"Here, Yi-Jung Sunbae. It was only just now, since I knew you were coming over. You can set the food down on the counter, I'll get the plates." She answered, smiling. He nodded in response, and went to explore her apartment after setting the food down. Ga-Eul noticed a scroll under him arm, but she didn't inquire him about it.

"Are you hungry, or do you want to eat later, or now?" She asked, her mouth watering after catching a wiff of the food. Hearing no response, she went to find him. There was no way he could be lost here, if he could maneuver around the castle he called a house. She found him staring. She caught him staring distastefully at the TV, still paused on the DVD.

"Yi-Jung Sunbae? What is it?" She asked again, raising her voice a little. He quickly glanced over, and smirked.

"I have a present for you, come here." He said, his eyes literally sparkling like Tamaki from _Ouran High School Host Club._ She sighed; she'd been reading too much manga recently. He took her hand to lead her, resulting in her to flush. After leading into her room, she glanced around for the obnoxiously large and expensive presents she was usually forced into accepting. Seeing nothing, she threw him a confused look.

"There, is there anything different?" He asked, point to the giant Dong Bang Shin Ki Mickey solo shot poster she'd ordered online a few days ago. She noticed immediately, and couldn't help giggling, even if he felt insulted.

Replacing the huge banner reading "DONG BANG SHIN KI" on the top, it now read "FLOWERY FOUR." Right under, where it usually read "MICKEY YOO-CHUN," it now said "SO YI-JUNG." The funniest part, however, was the actual picture. Instead of a Yoo-Chun shielding his face with water flying up to his waist while completely clad in black, there was her boyfriend, with the exact same pose.

"Thank you," she said giggling. "I love it."

**~~**

**THE END**

**A/N: I've been writing pretty long notes lately… But I saw some fanfiction about a violin-genius boyfriend feeling jealous of Super Junior (especially Henry xD) and couldn't resist. I didn't write about Jae-Joong, since he is ****MINE****, so I used another Dong Bang Shin Ki member. **

**Review please :D**


End file.
